Issues RyuuOmoi's Wrath
by FiraFlame
Summary: Book 1 of the 3 book series. The girls finally get their wishes granted to have they're dreams come true. But these wishes have woken a deadly enemy, one who is a major threat to the girls and the rest of the world... COMPLETE
1. OK everyone! On 3! 1 2 3! TADA

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
"You sure this is going to work?"  
  
Keeren turned around to her friend behind her. Melissa stood around 5'9" with her rich blonde highlighted brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. Her deep brown eyes looked down onto Keeren.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. I've never really done anything like this before..." Keeren trailed off, looking down at the large chest in front of her.  
  
Melissa crossed her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes. "Gee, that's pretty reassuring."  
  
"C'mon." Keeren started, opening the chest. "Help me get the Dragon Balls out of here."  
  
Melissa shrugged and walked over to Keeren and helped pull the amazingly light, yet large dragon balls out of the chest.  
  
"How much you want to bet that they don't work?" Asked Melissa.  
  
"This is the Terra dimension. They didn't work anymore on planet earth in the Dragon Ball Z dimension. Things are different here."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Now... for the last piece of the puzzle..." Keeren stepped over to a gym bag that looked a little over full. She unzipped it and there laid the seventh dragon ball, along with some other things such as a few notebooks and art equipment.  
  
"Did you have to bring your arts stuff with you?" Melissa questioned.  
  
"They were already in it."  
  
Keeren lifted up the dragon ball and set it in the middle of the circle, which the other dragon balls were placed. "You remember the password?" Keeren asked Melissa; her friend nodded and stepped over to the flashing balls.  
  
She raised her hands, palms facing the balls. She took a slight breath of air, closed her eyes and began to chant in Namekian. It was slow and unsteady, but Namekian was a hard language.  
  
Moments flew by after she had finished. Melissa opened one of her eyes and glared at the balls.  
  
"You're supposed to be--AH!!"  
  
Melissa let out a high shriek when the balls flashed quickly one last time and a beam of the same yellow light shot into the darkening sky. Melissa stepped back cowardly to her shorter friend, who was hiding her eyes from the bright light. An invisible wind came from the balls, causing the tall grass around it to ripple like water.  
  
As the beam went up, up and even farther up, it began to take shape as a giant serpent like dragon with a pair of muscular arms, red eyes and sharp fangs, with on it's forehead two antennae like the Namekians had.  
  
Keeren removed her hand from in front of her eyes and gazed up at the dragon. It certainly didn't LOOK five miles high. Melissa swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as the dark green dragon looked upon them.  
  
"Why have I been awoken from my slumber....?" The dragon growled, his voice deep and like a lion's.  
  
"W-wa-we'd like to make a wish... or two...?" Keeren stated, finally finding her voice. "If it's not a problem with you!" Keeren corrected herself, telling herself to be polite to the dragon. She didn't want to become a spot on his gigantic teeth.  
  
"Very well.. you have three..." The dragon returned.  
  
Keeren was silent, as if her mind had decided to take a coffee break. She finally came back to the real world when Melissa nudged her in the back.  
  
"O-our first wish.... is to have all the Saiya-Jins grow back their tails!" She spat, almost forgetting English.  
  
"As you wish..." The dragon boomed, his eyes glowing red momentarily. Far off in the distance what looked like straight lightning flashed down.  
  
"Claim your second wish..."  
  
"My second's... for me, Melissa, Teri and Renee to have three wishes of their own!"  
  
The dragon was silent, as if to consider against this wish. "As you wish..." He boomed once again, making up his mind. His eyes glowed red again and the two women on the ground below him glowed momentarily a pale, warm white, just barely noticeable.  
  
"You're wish has been granted... You have one left..."  
  
Keeren blinked, forgetting what her friends wanted for the third. She turned to her friend.  
  
"What was the third wish again?"  
  
"I don't think we had a third one. Lets just save it for later."  
  
Keeren shrugged. "Aright." She faced the dragon once more. "Is it aright if we save it for later use?"  
  
"Very well... I return to my sleep until you summon me again to finish your wishes...."  
  
The dragon was quickly enveloped in the golden light once more. It turned back into the whip of light as the Dragon balls floated up to the top of the dragon, absorbing the dragon in the mix of it all. Still in a circle, they flashed brightly one last time as they shot off into seven direction, four of them disappearing into small blue portals.  
  
Keeren and Melissa stared up at the sky, the light burned into their retinas. When the green mark disappeared in their eyes, they finally looked down. Keeren blinked, Melissa took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly.  
  
"What're we suppose to do now?" Keeren asked, feeling like they were suppose to wait for a signal before they did anything.  
  
"I dunno, use our wishes?"  
  
A slim grin crossed Keeren's face. She turned around to face her friend, looking up just barely.  
  
"Y'know what this means? We have three wishes to waist on anything we like!"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"I mean, just think of what we could do! Money, bishies, world domination!"  
  
"Bishes, yes. World domination, no."  
  
"This is so cool!"  
  
"Aright! Enough already!" Melissa spat at her rambling friend. Keeren stopped and half glared at her friend.  
  
"Shot gun." The woman said simply.  
  
"Shot gun to WHAT? There ain't no car here."  
  
"I get to use my wishes FIRST!" Keeren said, sounding like a child.  
  
"Fine, I don't give a shit!"  
  
Keeren grinned, rubbing her hands together as she walked away from Melissa, the knee-high grasses tickling her bare shorted legs. The bright sun beat down on her, although she would have preferred it to be nighttime. Stopping a few yards away from Melissa, Keeren tapped her chin in thought, she needed a wish. She KNEW she had a list set up in her mind, but being such a baka, she forgot. It suddenly clicked.  
  
"For my first wish..." She said out loud, fisting her hands, getting ready for something amazing. "...is to become a strong Saiya-Jin!"  
  
A moment passed, just before a blast of cool blue energy shot down from the sky and surrounded Keeren's body. The light was like stepping into an oven. Sweat beaded on her forehead as a pain swam through her body. Her entire DNA structure was being changed, her physical statues twisted and mutated into a completely different and better form. She let out a cry of pain as the pain became to immense to hold in, her body floated upwards several feet as the light became hotter.  
  
The light suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came. Keeren fell to the ground, heaving for a breath of air. Melissa ran over to where her friend lay.  
  
"You aright?!" She asked, worried shitless. She held the woman's head up so she look look into her eyes. Keeren's opened her eyes, and she looked over to Melissa. She smiled as she sat up.  
  
"It worked...." She said, in a half whisper.  
  
"How do you know?" Melissa asked, wanting proof.  
  
"This is how" Keeren beamed, reaching behind her and grasping an object. Bringing her hand back, she had a soft furry appendage attached to her just above her rear end.  
  
"Whoa!" Melissa shouted jerking back. "You have a tail!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Keeren replied, standing. "All Saiya-jin's d-WA!"  
  
Melissa caught Keeren as she bell backwards. Keeren breathed quickly as she laughed inwardly.  
  
"Guess I have to get used to that thing huh?"  
  
"Yeah, how about you get off me now?" Melissa growled. Keeren stood, her tail stiffened out like a kickstand to keep her balance.  
  
"And now... for my second and third wish!" She said. "I wanna have lavender hair and eyes!"  
  
Another beam of light shot down from the sky, this time a bright yellow. It slammed through Keeren, thrusting her body forward until she was on hands and knees. The light disappeared, leaving her out of breath. She looked up at Melissa, her breath labored, to find light locks of lavender hair hanging over her now lavender eyes.  
  
"Looks good" Melissa said simply, complementing her best friend.  
  
"Thanks." Keeren said, standing up again, holding a lock of her hair before her eyes. It was shiny and sleek, unlike what it looked like when she saw people dying their hair this color. "Well, I guess that's all my wishes." She put her hands on her hips. "When you make your wishes, be ready, it kinda of hurts."  
  
"I pretty much realized that numb cluck." Melissa retorted, rolling her eyes going over to her own personal clearing.  
  
"My first wish is to become a full blooded Saiya-jin!" She shouted upwards. Her eyes searching the cloudless sky above her. Something above her twinkled as a light shot down at her, growing bigger and brighter. She let out a gasp, covering her head as the light hit her. She cried out as the pain ripped through her body. Keeren covered her eyes from the light as her friend went over the same procedure as she did moments ago. The light stopped and she ran over to her.  
  
Melissa let out a dry laugh, as if she couldn't believe what just happened. In all her life, she had never been so happy in her life. Keeren helped her to her feet, helping her keep her balance.  
  
"Wow, can you feel this power?!" Melissa said happily, admiring her now extremely fit body. She hadn't felt so strong since she walked five miles a day before she went to high school.  
  
"Yeah, cool huh?" Keeren replied, grinning.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Melissa smiled to herself. "Okay okay, let me make my next wish!" Keeren nodded and stepped back.  
  
"My second wish is to become a shape shifter!"  
  
Another beam of light, this time lilac shot down and pierced her mind and soul. It left quickly as Melissa stood, her eyes closed, a thin grin on her face.  
  
"Man, if this keeps up my mouth is going to stay like this." Melissa said through her teeth, Keeren let out a small giggle.  
  
"And for my final wish! I want healing powers!"  
  
A beam of turquoises light rushed through her body and leaving soon enough. Melissa opened her eyes and looked down at Keeren.  
  
"This is TOO way awesome cool." She said. Keeren arched an eyebrow quizzically and reached up to Melissa's face. Melissa watched her fingers and Keeren pulled a lock of her hair out of the bun. Her eyes widened as she found the hair to be a surprisingly bright turquoise color.  
  
"What the hell?!" She spat, grabbing the hair and looking at it closely.  
  
"It's the same color as the beam that gave you healing powers. Maybe that's a mark of some sort?" Keeren theorized, shrugging. Her eyes went to Melissa's right side of her head.  
  
"What the..." She said quietly, reaching up and pulling out another clump of hair, it was lavender, like her own.  
  
"Just like the shape shifting beam...." She said.  
  
Melissa grabbed the hair, holding the turquoise clump in her other hand. She looked back in forth of the two.  
  
"Ahhh!!!" She screamed childishly, letting the hair go.  
  
"What's your problem?" Keeren asked, arching her eyebrow once more.  
  
"I have no flipping clue." Melissa huffed, shaking her head. She laughed afterwards.  
  
"Well, I'm going to try powering up. See ya" Keeren said, waving her hand. She walked away from her friend, at least 20 yards away.  
  
"Lets see... how to power up...." She mused, closing her eyes. She began to think of things she really hated. From doing the dishes every night when she lived with her parents to people at her old schools. Her mind finally set on her brother. As if running a program on a computer, she began to remember what he said to her all those years ago.  
  
"Nobody cares what you think!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I don't care about that!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"You'll never succeed anywhere!"  
  
"Bitch! Take that!"  
  
"Psycho wench, go over to your friend's and stay there!"  
  
"I don't care! Nobody cares! GO AWAY!"  
  
Keeren gritted her teeth as a single tear slid down her cheek. She let out a sudden cry of rage as she let her anger stream out of her system of pure anger. Power surged through her veins as a red aura streamed from her pores and became a cocoon of energy. Her hair floated in the wind her energy created.  
  
Opening her eyes, she saw the world as if looking through blood red sunglasses. It was if the sun hadn't affected anything, everything was dark and she could see everything clearer, besides the red glaze that everything was covered in. She smiled as her anger disappeared, her aura departing as well.  
  
Another cry of rage filled her ears as Melissa powered up as well. She turned and saw the woman surrounded in an aura of bright orange, just like her spirit. Melissa opened her eyes, gazing into the orange light. She let out a chuckle, which soon grew into a laugh. She turned to Keeren, the grin plastered onto her face, Keeren smiled in return.  
  
"Hey man, lets go home. I'm really hungry." Melissa said, rubbing her stomach as the orange aura disappeared.  
  
"Now you're talking!" Keeren returned smiling. She jogged over to the trunk and threw the gym bag inside. She pushed a button on the side of the trunk.  
  
BOM  
  
In a cloud of smoke the trunk turned into a small capsule with a number 18 on it.  
  
"All right, lets go!" Keeren said, Melissa nodded as they powered up and flew off to the east.  
  
********************* A/N: W00T! I'm so happy I'm re-writing this! The original version SUCKED! 


	2. Hey Doc, wha's cooking?

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters, they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
"All-right-y than... HOW do I do this?" Teri asked, looking at her sister and friend. She stood in the middle of the very large backyard of the Issues home. Behind her about fifty feet away lay a very large forest. There were many trees around and a good deal of maple seed helicopters littered the ground as the late May season lead on. Michigan was a weird place to live.  
  
"Just state what wish you want to use and say the wish afterwards." Keeren said with a shrug, sitting down on the ground a good distance away from Teri. Melissa sat down next to Tasuki, grinning at him in a very odd away.  
  
Teri took in a deep breath, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, her waist length curly brown hair draped over her shoulders. "Okay...." She breathed.  
  
"My first wish... is to become a half Elf half Saiya-jin." She said meekly, as if a large newt was going to charge out of the forest and gobble her up.  
  
Suddenly the same bright blue light shot down from the heavens and bathed her body in light. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and shocked Teri's body. A hidden energy made her hover upwards, her entire body taking in the powers of the wish. A let out a cry of pain as the second blast of electricity slammed into her body, her body being thrown to the ground in the process.  
  
"Teri!" Legolas exclaimed, jumping up from his previous position and racing over to Teri's body. She lifted her head and gazed troubled into the elfish prince's eyes. After a second of squinting her eyes, she pulled her glasses off, now seeing the world in perfect 20/20 vision. She sat up, blinking at her now very straight and fine hair hanging over her shoulder. The only times she ever saw it like that was when it was wet.  
  
"Wow...." She said quietly, admiring her physic. Grinning, she jumped up, out of Legolas's arms. Surprisingly enough, because of the elvish blood, she didn't loose her balance.  
  
"Time for my second wish!" She looked down at Legolas. "I think you better move."  
  
"I agree." The elf said, standing up and backing off.  
  
"For my second wish, I want to learn the art of the sword!" She shouted. Another beam of light came down, Teri closed her eyes tightly, preparing for pain, but there wasn't any. She opened her eyes and looked up into the light. Small orbs of energy, that resembled snowflakes, came down with the light. She held her hand out, catching a speck of energy.  
  
Her mind was suddenly jam packed with knowledge. The proper striking tactics, how to block, how to sharpen and kill one efficiently with any type of blade in the known dimensions. As quickly as it came, the light disappeared. After a moment or two, she looked down from the sky to her friends. She let out a sudden whoop as she put her hands in the air.  
  
"I know how to use a sword! Go me!" She said, laughing.  
  
"All right! Time for my THIRD wish!" She said proudly, getting into the attitude, thrusting foreword three fingers. She cleared her throat and looked up.  
  
"My third wish is to become an elemental mage!"  
  
Moments flew by, and nothing happened.  
  
"What the hell?" Teri said, frowning. She looked back to the group. "It isn't worki--"  
  
A sudden blast of red energy shot down from the heavens, taking the young Saiya-elf by surprise. Teri gritted her teeth, her body feeling as if it was on fire. The light changed to a bluish and she felt as if she was underwater, then it changed to yellow. A blast of electricity rocketed through her body as it quickly changed once more to a greenish-brown, her body felt nourished and soft from the juice from plants and wind circled around her body for a decent amount of time.  
  
The light all-together stopped, the feelings as well. Teri held her tail out straight, keeping her balance as she put her hand to her temples.  
  
"You all right?" Legolas asked, stepping up to her. Teri nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy. That took a lot of energy from me. And I'm really hungry." She laughed slightly. " 'guess I should expect that huh?"  
  
Keeren and Melissa nodded in unison as they turned and walked back to the house.  
  
*********************  
  
An old man of late age sat in front of a computer, in the setting of a dark lab, the computer's light illuminated his face, casting shadows over his many wrinkles and thin frame. His bony fingers grazed over the keys on an old keyboard, numbers and keywords spread over the screen.  
  
His fingers suddenly stopped moving, his body frozen momentarily. He blinked and turned to a large tube off in the corner, filled with a thick green liquid. Through the green, you could make out a shadow of a small form inside. The man's brow deepened as he pushed himself away from the PC and walked over to the tube. His white straight hair hung over his shoulders, though a large bald spot from his forehead to the back of his head left him looking much older and wiser than he was.  
  
He reached over to a panel resting on the side of the tube and pushed a large red button. The tube began to drain away of the liquid. After a moment or two, the tube away completely empty. The only think left in it was a small boy, around the age of ten. He had long, bright red hair brought into a tight tie on the crest of his head, draping over his neck. His eyes fluttered open, scanning the area. His eyes were a blank white, no pupils, and no irises. It was an amazement he could see at all. In the center of his forehead was a small green gem and spreading out from his rear was a Saiya-jin-like tail.  
  
"Why have you awakened me this time?" The child asked, standing.  
  
"There are certain reasons, I'll tell you later though." The old man said. "Come out."  
  
The man's hand pressed another button on the panel and the glass of the tube lowered to the ground until it was only a few inches high. The boy stepped out, looking around. He watched the old man as he went to the computer.  
  
"I have a mission for you. There are newer powers out in the dimensions and they are a threat to our strengths. I need you t-" The man suddenly gasped and jerked his head back as blood came from his ears. His eyes widened as he collapsed from the chair to the floor.  
  
The boy smiled, the gem on his forehead fading from a glowing yellow to the original green.  
  
"I have no use for you anymore, doc." He smiled. "I, Ryuu-Omoi, don't need counseling from an old man such as yourself."  
  
He stepped over to the computer and pressed a few buttons on the computer, after pulling up another window and a blue portal appeared just to his left.  
  
"Here's my ride." Ryuu said with a fake smile and stepped into the portal.  
  
*********************  
  
Chiriko smiled to himself as the many Saiya-Jins repeatedly asked for more helpings of his home cooked meal. Either the food was very good or they were extremely hungry. Whichever the one, Chiriko felt proud of himself because of the new family he had been brought into.  
  
"Wow, thanks Chiriko, that really hit the spot." Keeren said, pushing her plate away. "Sadly, I'm full, cuz I could have eaten forever!"  
  
"Yeah, and we'd all love to see you expand so much you exploded." Melissa added, pointing her chopsticks at Keeren.  
  
"Bite me."  
  
"No thanks, that's gross."  
  
Legolas stood up from the table, arching an eyebrow at the two women. He still hadn't gotten use to the abnormal habits of the 'Terra-lings' since they met a year ago. He took his dish to the sink and rinsed it off, leaving it to be washed later. He looked outside and saw that the sky was a crimson red, receding into orange as he looked higher into the sky. It looked very beautiful with the silhouettes of the trees surrounding the house. Moving his feet he waved to his friends as he left the kitchen/dining room and left for the porch in the front.  
  
They had put a love seat on the porch of the home, he was still bewildered by the name of the thing. What surprised him most was it folded out into a mattress to sleep on. It suddenly clicked into his head why it was called a 'love seat'.  
  
Sitting down, he rested his hands on his chest as he leaned back, letting his entire body relax. The soft twitter of the birds in the forest calmed him as the smell of the nature and the dusty road made him almost feel as if he was back home. This place wasn't all that different from his home world. Well, the biggest differences was there were no such species as elves in Terra, with an exception for himself and Teri. The forests were calm, wherever he could find one far enough away from a city.  
  
That was one thing he didn't really enjoy about Terra, too many people. He thought he had seen a lot of beings when he battled five years ago in the fellowship, but this was a lot. He'd been taken on a trip to a city named 'Detroit' southeast of their current residence, and he almost felt nauseous at how many people there were. He almost chuckled at the thought of how 'busy' they were a couple centuries ago to have created so much.  
  
It made him think, if he had been born in this world, he would have experienced the time before the years were counted. Being it was only 2000 or more years into their abilities to count. Back in his world, men had been around for many, many years. A greater amount of time than the men in this world. Then again, he had to hand it to them, they had evolved their abilities and technologies a larger immense than he had seen in his entire lifetime, and that was a long time.  
  
The presence of another and the movement of the love seat caused him to open his eyes. He looked to his side and found Teri with a Dean Koontz book in her lap. She really wasn't paying much attention to the elf next to her, but was busy reading. Must have been a favorite activity for her.  
  
"I must remember she loves books." Legolas noted himself.  
  
"Good evening." He said.  
  
Teri nearly jumped six feet into the air. She placed a hand on her chest to calm her breathing as she shut the book.  
  
"Jeez! Don't do that!"  
  
"You were the one who sat there." Legolas retorted, placing his hands behind his head in a resting position.  
  
"Well, you cam out here by your lonesome so I walked to come out and keep you company." Teri said, sitting back. "If that's not a problem with you."  
  
"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just relaxing."  
  
"Good, so I am."  
  
Moments inched by as the long, disturbing silence continued. Teri finally returned to her book, seeming deeply entranced with it. Legolas went back to his relaxing state.  
  
Teri eyes went to the space between the two, where her tail was laying. Its end was bobbing quietly, as it slowly snaked up to the elf next to her. Teri cursed at the tail silently, ordering it to come back to her, but to no avail, the tail had a mind of it's own.  
  
Legolas let out a short snort of laughter as the tail slipped under the hem of his shirt and tickled his side. His hand quickly dove to his side and swatted the tail away.  
  
"Oh? What's this? Is the big bad elf ticklish?"  
  
"One of my worse traits." Legolas returned.  
  
"Worse? I find it hilarious!"  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes, looking to the side.  
  
"Hey! You! Pay attention! Or punishment is at hand!"  
  
Legolas whistled slightly, adverting his attention to a insect crawling on the arm of the love seat.  
  
"All right! Attack!" Teri shouted, and she tackled the prince of Greenwood. She reached her hands to his waist and began to scratch it, ticking him. Legolas let out a burst of laughter, as he tried to push the woman on him off, but the strength of the Saiya-elf was stronger than he wished her to be. Teri tickled his side a bit harder as he fell off the love seat onto the wood floor of the porch, kicking at Teri. Teri prepared to move onto him to continue her attack, but her feet became tangled with herself as she tripped and fell.  
  
Teri felt the blood rushing to her face, as she found herself completely on top of the elf. The warmth of their bodies mixed as Teri quickly pushed herself off of him, saying continuous apologies as she moved.  
  
"Gomen" Teri said, bowing her head to hide her blush as Legolas sat up.  
  
"There's no need for an apology." Legolas said. "It was just a bit of fun." He cupped her chin and let her look into his eyes.  
  
"Besides, it was kind of fun."  
  
Teri felt her blush deepening as Legolas drew his face to hers. His eyes were an unimaginable blue and his skin was un-marked. They were just barely an inch apart.  
  
"Oh? I hope I haven't ruined anything?"  
  
The two jerked their heads in direction of the front door and found Keeren standing there, hands on her hips, and an amused look on her face. Legolas dropped his hand from Teri's face and sat up. Teri's face turned such a deep red it was close to the color of the sky.  
  
"No you haven't." Teri huffed as she stood up, bustling past the Saiya-jin, who received a proper bash in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow! HEY! What the hell was that for!" Keeren shouted at Teri, holding the screen door open.  
  
"You know VERY WELL what that was for!" Teri shouted back down the hallway.  
  
********************* A/N: Bwahahahaha... I AM evil!! 


	3. The LAMEST plot ever!

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Nuriko stepped quietly through the carpeted halls of the Issues house, wincing every time the floor groaned underneath this weight. He'd enjoyed his free time in Terra, away from the life as a seishi of Suzaku. Yeah, it had been all fun and games, but hanging around Hotohori-sama and Houku had been almost depressing for the Willow seishi. In his free time, he usually spent away in the city at the 'clubs' as they were called. Whenever he said he was going or was at one he kept getting the image of sitting on a huge wooden stick.  
  
He enjoyed these clubs, ever EVER so much. He'd found a new hobby in life, dancing. He'd danced before, but never in the styles of this dimension. Nuriko watched from afar as other dancers showed their stuffed and picked out the tasteful and non-tasteful styles of dancing, and even adapted some of Keeren, Melissa and Teri's dances. They had weird names, but were fun. His favorite ones were 'the crab' and 'The lawn Sprinkler'. Usually, Nuriko'd leave the house at around eight in the evening and return at about two in the morning. Tonight he was home early because the club had to close up because it was a 'work night'.  
  
Nuriko crept ever so closer to the stairs leading downwards to the basement when a small metallic ring alerted his ears and sent him jumping. He was lucky that he didn't run into Chichiri's door. The four Suzaku seishi left his door unlocked and slightly open, and if Nuriko ran into it, he'd crash into the monk's room and make quite a noise.  
  
He stepped over to the phone and quietly lifted it off the receiver and raised it to his ear.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Hello! Nuriko?"  
  
"Hai, this is he." Nuriko said with a sigh, recognizing the voice of the frequently visiting GT-Trunks.  
  
"What are you doing up Trunks-kun? It's one in the morning?"  
  
"It is? Oh, jeez, I didn't notice. I'm in Japan right now! I wanted to take a look at some of the 'fan' merchandise over here."  
  
"Yeah yeah, what time is it there?"  
  
"Uhh... about seven in the morning."  
  
"I thought you weren't an early bird."  
  
"I'm not"  
  
"All right, then why are you calling us?"  
  
"I just wanted to inform ya'll that I'm visiting-"  
  
"-again-" Nuriko added.  
  
"-and y'know, hanging out!"  
  
"All right..." Nuriko said with a sigh, admiring his nails. "When should I set the reservation?"  
  
GT-Trunks snorted, holding back a short laugh. "About noon, maybe later if I get caught up in somthin' "  
  
"M'kay. I'll inform the Lady Keeren." Nuriko said in a mock French maid voice, and then hung up while GT-Trunks was trying to start a conversation. Nuriko hung his head and slumped his shoulders as he all but dragged himself to bed.  
  
*********************  
  
Teri tossed over under the covers of her bed, just remembered where she was after an oddly frequent dream. One of the oddest she'd had in a while, but they never happened. She opened a bleary eye and looked into her basement room, the light from a window near the ceiling burning her. Sitting up, her hand grazed against the back of the elf sleeping next to her.  
  
She turned to him, admiring his completely relaxed form, back to her. It surprised herself that they had begun sleeping in the same bed, let alone the same room. The idea of the two of them brought a very faint flush to her face, remembering the happenings of last night. And the proper beatings of Keeren brought a short giggle.  
  
Teri stood, walking over to the mirror set onto the wall. It would take time for her to get used to her new reflection. She could see herself clearly now without her glasses, without having to take a picture of herself. Her hair was no longer the messy curly-ness that was a pain to take care of and annoying when people messed with it, the names weren't as bad. (Curly, fuzzy, hairball, e.t.c) And now she had pointy ears, compared to her previous nearly round ears she had before. Running her hands over them constantly reminded her of her new heritage and gave her quite a 'fuzzy' chill; she guessed it was a sensitive area.  
  
Looking down at her tail, she smiled to herself. Most of her life she wondered what it would be like to have another limb on her body, and now she had it. Only recently was it a pest, when it silently tries to attack Legolas from behind into his ticklish spots. It dawned on her that she'd never get to sleep if she went to bed after Legolas did.  
  
She ran a brush easily through her silky hair, finding it almost completely free of knots. She found herself at a higher rank to her friends who tried growing their hair out but cut it because of the pain it was. Teri eyed the wolf calendar next to her desk and saw it was her day for laundry. She shrugged and effortlessly began to toss all the dirty clothes in the room into a basket, making sure she only got HER clothing, and not the prince's who slept calmly in her bed.  
  
*********************  
  
Chichiri stepped out of his room yawning, running a hand through his gravity defying hair. As he passed the living room, he eyed the two pyros on the couch, busy watching television, both with a bowl of cereal in hand. Milk and odd shaped corn puffs or flakes. Weird combination, but tasty. Although he didn't really enjoy it, the monk preferred coffee and toast to his liking.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu, na no da." He said as he stepped into the kitchen/dining room. The kitchen was rather large and they didn't feel like having to leave the room to eat their food so they just moved the oak dining table into the kitchen.  
  
"Ohayoo gozaimasu." Keeren and Nuriko replied, Nuriko seemed a bit tired, as usual. He sat down, still uncomfortable with the high chairs and the high tables compared to back in Konan, where you kneeled on the floor at very lock tables. But sometimes sitting on our but instead of your ankles felt better.  
  
Keeren munched noisily on a bowl of Capin' Crunch while reading a newspaper in hand. Nuriko was sipping his coffee, trying to wake up, as he was home by one.  
  
"Aren't you going to tell Keeren about the phone call no da?" Chichiri asked, looking at Nuriko. The man suddenly looked up.  
  
"How do you know about that!"  
  
"I know everything, plus you made quite a noise when it rang last night, no da." Chichiri said with a grin.  
  
Nuriko sighed, rubbing his temples. Keeren looked between the monk and the strongman, confused.  
  
"Am I to be included in this or what?" She asked finally.  
  
"GT-Trunks called last night from Japan while he was lookin' at some fan merchandise and said he's coming for a visit."  
  
"Oh really?" Keeren inquired, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Yes really. No get out of my face your breath stinks." Nuriko said, Keeren growing closer, a sick grin on her face. She stuck out her tongue and backed off, snickering all the way.  
  
"Well I'm going to take a shower then. Ciao!" Keeren said, tossing her bowl into the sink and leaving the room.  
  
"Psycho."  
  
"I agree, no da."  
  
*********************  
  
A lone fighter flew above the rocky mountains, hands at his sides and face foreword towards his objective. GT-Trunks smiled to himself as he flew, his lavender hair whipping in his face. It was still weird to him, where only almost a year ago he found out that outside his world, in another dimension, were many more, one of which his and his family's life were famed as a television 'anime'. He'd met Keeren and she'd told him all about it, after having some odd experiences with the girl.  
  
Back in Japan, where he was residing in only four hours ago, there had been posters, toys, mangas, key chains, fans, everything! Most of them that were sold out were either of him or his father, which impressed him the most.  
  
There was a sudden flair of ki to the north, which stopped his train of though. He jerked his head towards the ki and stopped in mid-air. A ball of red ki flashed past his head, surprising him and throwing him a back. He watched as it missed him and hit a hillside. Glaring, he looked for the source, rather un-impressed when he found it.  
  
There was a small boy standing in the air, bright red hair, Saiya-Jin like tail and loose, brown training garbs. What shocked the lavender haired Saiya-jin was his blank eyes, no pupils at all.  
  
"May I help you?" Trunks asked, putting his hands on his hips, suspicious of the boy.  
  
"No, but the question is, can I help you?" The boy cleared his throat and continued. "My name is Ryuu-Omoi, genetic wonder. I have a self implied mission, which is to destroy people like you, so I, can take over the world and all that other stuff."  
  
"That sounds lame"  
  
"Hai, it does. But I want it so bad, even if it sounds like a lame 80's Saturday morning cartoon. Now..." Ryuu glared at Trunks. "I would just ask you to surrender, but where's the fun in that? So lets brawl."  
  
"Fine with me" Trunks said, taking a fighting position, Ryuu doing the same.  
  
In an instant the pair charged at each other. The two begun throwing fierce punches at each other, Trunks landed a harsh hit to Ryuu's face, as Ryuu hit him in the stomach, causing him to bend over. Ryuu quickly threw his knee into Trunks in the face, sending him back. He let out a laugh as he grabbed Trunks's hair and head butted him on the bridge of his nose.  
  
Trunks cried out, holding his now broken nose, blood oozing out of it.  
  
"And now to finish the job." Ryuu said, noting Trunks's now sluggish movements. His brow deepened as he concentrated his ki onto the small gem on his forehead. The gem flickered slightly like a light, until it glowed a soft yellow. Trunks let out a cough, then a grunt, as he gritted his teeth, holding his hands to his head. His eyes shut tightly, trying to force the pain away from his head, as if in any moment it would explode into a million tiny bits.  
  
Ryuu let out a sharp laugh as he watched his victim writhe in pain. Trunks suddenly ripped his hands away from his head and to his sides, throwing his head backwards, his eyes and mouth open in a silent scream. His fingers stretched like claws as the control of his body failed.  
  
*********************  
  
"What the hell?!" Teri shouted, looking to the east. A failure ki raised and fell in pain and confusion.  
  
"That's GT-Trunks!" Melissa said. Her and her sister exchanged glances before they summoned their ki and shot off into the east.  
  
*********************  
  
Ryuu laughed again, sneering at Trunks.  
  
"You see boy! Never judge a book by it's cov-AHH!!"  
  
Ryuu let out a hollow wail as a blow to the back sent him flying into a hillside. Trunks suddenly stopped twitching and relaxed as his eyes fluttered shut and he begun to fall.  
  
"Trunks!" Teri shouted, seeing him fall. She quickly flew down to catch him. Melissa glared confused at the small cloud of dust where Ryuu had been sent. Who was he? Teri flew up to her side, holding GT-Trunks in her arms.  
  
"He doesn't look to good...." She said.  
  
"I'll try healing him when we get back. Lets go, NOW" Melissa said, not looking at her sister. Teri nodded and the two took off.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa placed both hands over Trunks's head, closed her eyes and began to concentrate. A white glow surrounded her hand, as small white bubbles flew from her hand and into Trunks's wounds. After a moment, she opened her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"I don't know why, but I can't heal him completely. His wounds are healed but something tells me I can't finish it." She looked up at her friends, Keeren on her knees, resting her head on the couch seat, Teri as her side, Tasuki, Chichiri and Chiriko near by.  
  
"I have no idea what to make of this..."  
  
Chiriko looked from Melissa, to GT-Trunks, to Keeren. He suddenly stepped forward and spoke.  
  
"It's it okay if I examine him?" The boy of 15 asked, looking at the older women.  
  
"Sure, be my guest." Melissa replied, stepping back.  
  
"I'd like to have a clear room, so could you please..." Chiriko made signals for them to leave, and they did.  
  
"Keeren." Chiriko said as she stood. "You don't need to leave." Keeren nodded and sat down in the lazy boy, bringing her knees to her chest as she rested, lost in her own void of thoughts.  
  
Around a half hour later, Chiriko made his decision and called everyone back in.  
  
"I'm confused out of this world with this... it seems the boy who attacked him was the power to enter the mind and basically hard boil it." Chiriko sighed, pushing some hair behind his ear. "This could be bad guys... even with his Saiya-Jin advanced healing he'll never live to see a full recovery.... I give him a week..."  
  
The sound of what seemed like a sick dog's yelp came from the la-Z-boy caught several being's attention. They turned to see Keeren, hugging her legs tightly, her lavender haired head buried in her lap, her body racking with short-tempered sobs. Melissa felt sorry for her, knowing there was nothing they could really do. She suddenly realized something.  
  
"Wait! What about the Dragon Balls!" She said urgently.  
  
Chiriko looked up, smiling. "Very true, we could use those to heal him or revive him."  
  
"Wait." Teri said. "Won't we have t' wait six months though?"  
  
"Oh yeah.. that's right..." Melissa said, frowning. She turned to Keeren, kneeling down and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry K-chan, what's six months...?"  
  
"Everything." Keeren sobbed, taking in a racked breath, her voice muffled by her legs. "Do you have any idea what could happen in six months? When he dies I'd become a nervous, crying-all-the-time wreck, I'd never come out of my room and possibly starve to death." She sniffled harshly. "And if I didn't starve, even with the knowledge that he'd be revived in due time, I'd most likely commit suicide!"  
  
With that, the Saiya-Jin woman grew silent, the only sounds coming from her were short quick sniffs and the occasional cough. Melissa frowned, her entire heart going out to her friend of nearly twenty years. She hung her head and stood, looking towards everyone else.  
  
"That's it then isn't it?"  
  
Chiriko nodded, looking down. Tasuki ran a hand through his hair, leaning against the back of the couch. Teri crossed her arms across her chest, looking at the floor.  
  
"I guess that's it then...." Melissa finished, sighing.  
  
The group was quiet for another few minutes, nobody knowing what to do at all.  
  
"Wait a second... I've got an idea."  
  
Everyone looked to Chiriko, who looked up at everyone, a serious look on his face.  
  
"If I'm correct, the thing with most cases like this, if you destroy what caused something, it should help or cure the victim. So-"  
  
"If we totally kick this kid's ass and get rid of him, Trunks-kun should be fine!" Teri finished for Chiriko.  
  
"Exactly!" Chiriko nodded, smiling, but it faded quickly. "But there's a catch.  
  
"In a case like this, the most obvious thing to do is to do what the victimizer did to the victim. And in this case, we'd need to 'destroy' his mind."  
  
********************* A/N: To Be Continued..... 


	4. Saiyajin armor and BOOM!

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Keeren opened her eyes wearily, taking a glance around her surroundings. The room was quiet, light coming in through the east facing windows. It was morning. She pushed herself away from the arm of the La-Z-boy and pushed her hair behind her ears. She threw a look at the sofa, where GT-Trunks lay. New tears sprung, wetting the salty remains from previous tears. She rubbed her eyes and stood from the chair, running a finger under her nose.  
  
Stepping into the kitchen, she found Melissa, Teri, Mirai-Trunks, Legolas and Chichiri, Melissa and Chichiri standing while the rest sat.  
  
"...can't just let her be like this! There has to be SOMTHING we can...." Melissa stopped her protesting when she felt Keeren's ki. She turned towards the door and found the female Saiya-Jin walking in.  
  
"Ohiyoo gozaimasu...." Keeren said sleepily, her shoulders sulking and her head low as she walked almost in a trance. She reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a box of Capin'Crunch.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang in a sharp tune. The group looked up and Teri stood.  
  
"I'll see who it is." She said, leaving the room. The rest of the room was quiet while half kept their eyes on Keeren, waiting for the moment she'd break out in tears the other adverting their eyes away, to keep her from breaking out in tears.  
  
"Konichi-wa!" They heard Teri's voice ring from the front hall. A moment later she returned to the kitchen, a quartet of people behind her. Three girls and a boy.  
  
The male was tall, with spiky white blond hair. He wore a black leather coat with shoulder guards, all trimmed in gold. Underneath he wore a gray bodysuit with green orbs attached on the chest and golden trimming on that as well. From his knees down he had large android legs with golden trims and green orbs by the ankles. This was Ace.  
  
The first woman, Lorin, had deep chocolate skin and brown eyes. Her hair was loose and wavy, a golden tiara resting on her forehead. She wore a green dress, one side sleeved the other strapped. Three belts ran across her body, one across her chest and two on her waist, a dagger attached to one on her hips. large golden earrings in both ears while a large golden bracelet rest on her sleeve-less wrist and on her left ankle.  
  
The second woman, known as Alisha, she had shoulder length brown hair in the style that Keeren wore hers. Her green eyes shined brightly from her brown cloak she wore. It was long and baggy, but let her hide her weapon, a light saber of bright purple.  
  
The third and final woman had short red hair framing her pale face with blue eyes. She wore a fairly comfortable outfit of a tee shirt and jeans with a small pink scarf tied around her neck. Strapped against her back was a quiver filled with metal arrows and along with those was a sharp clean bow with a short dagger attached at her hip, this was Ainslee.  
  
"Hi guys." Melissa said, smiling to them. Ace stepped up to Teri, who had her back to him. Tapping his finger on her shoulder she turned. He held out a sheathed sword to her. The hilt had a runic design carved into it and spikes spearing out at the side.  
  
"You said you needed a sword since you can use one now. So here ya go." Ace said. Teri nodded, taking the blade.  
  
"Arigato" She smiled, pulling it from its sheath. She gazed at the clean blade, her reflection staring back at her. It was clean and spotless for now, but soon it would have the blood of revenge on it.  
  
Alisha looked around the room, being the second time she was ever here. Her eyes scanned past the faces of Legolas, Chichiri and Mirai-Trunks, she grinned on the inside, admiring their appearances, but when she looked upon Keeren, she frowned. There she sat, head bowed, and mechanically pushing Capin'Crunch Cereal into her mouth. Teri had told her over the phone what had happened, she never imagined a person like Keeren to react to it such as she had.  
  
"Oh! You're all here." Chiriko said, walking into the room as he put his hair into his usual fashion. "I figured out the problem."  
  
The group looked towards Chiriko, all quietly wondering what he had thought up.  
  
"I was working on ideas on how to 'destroy' this kid's mind and I came across this formula" Chiriko pulled a small-capped syringe of pale green liquid from his side and held it before everyone. "This liquid can do the same thing to one's mind as that kid can do."  
  
Keeren looked over to him, smiling, and her hopes for her lover's safe recovery rising to the roof.  
  
"How do you use it?" Mirai-Trunk asked.  
  
"Well, for quickest results it must be injected into the spine just above the collar bone. It will paralyze the victim for about five seconds as it works it's way into the brain and kills every single cell in it. But... there's a catch..." Chiriko put the syringe into his pocket. "He must be weakened at least 60% first, or else it'll just be worked off as sweat and an immunity will be built up."  
  
The room was silent, each looking towards each other in question. Suddenly, Keeren rose from the table, her hands still residing on the edge and her head bowed.  
  
"I don't care what it takes...." She started. "But that boy WILL pay."  
  
She lifted her head, turning and baring her fist in front of her chest.  
  
"And if that's the only chance we have of killing him and saving Trunks then so be it." She dropped her fist and glared. "But he will NOT get away with this!"  
  
Keeren took deep breaths and turned to everyone else.  
  
"Who's going to help me?"  
  
Again there was a sustained silence. Melissa finally stepped forward and nodded.  
  
"I will, and with Suzaku as my witness I will not let you down."  
  
Keeren smiled and nodded to her friend.  
  
"I'll help." Mirai-Trunks said. "Sure the guy's never been much of a friend of mine but we're the same person. I gotta help."  
  
Keeren looked towards everyone else.  
  
"Damn straight, I'll help ya out K-chan." Said Teri. "I think I wanna make a new type of stir fry." She patted the Issues Blade that lay on the table. Keeren smiled, her hopes high. Revenge was at hand. Sooner or later, everyone agreed to help, even Chiriko and Lorin. They made plans to start looking for the causer of chaos at three o'clock the next day.  
  
*********************  
  
Tasuki stood before a full-length mirror, admiring himself in his Saiya-Jin style, Capsule Corp made battle uniform. Dark blue spandex with a flexible yet durable tank top armor with white gloves and gold tipped boots. He buckled his golden rod strap across his chest, his pride and joy, the Tessen, attached to his back. Melissa stepped into the bedroom, wearing a similar armor outfit as Tasuki, except a dark purple. She smiled at Tasuki and came up to his side.  
  
"At ease soldier." She said, a sly grin wiped across her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Do ya really think I can actually help in th' battle?" Tasuki asked, resting a hand on the top of the mirror and shifting his weight. Melissa nodded, facing Tasuki's reflection.  
  
"Of coarse I do. You're one of the strongest human's I've met. And who knows, maybe this guy's weakness is fire. Ya never know." He shivered as he felt Melissa's tail run across his rear. He looked at Melissa and crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"What? I don't control this damn thing yet!"  
  
"Yeah, well ya better keep it onna leash or mah ass is gonna be off limits to ya!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
  
"Oh I dare all right." Tasuki said, stalking up to Melissa, who backed away playfully. She opened her arms out to him in a playful dare.  
  
"You want me? Come 'n get me, hot cakes."  
  
Tasuki let out a growl as he charged up to Melissa, who quickly darted to the side as he reached her. She giggled and took off out of the room, with Tasuki chasing at her heels. She jumped down the stairs and went into the living room.  
  
She stopped abruptly when she found everyone standing, each with a serious look on their face. The ones who chose to fight, Teri, Legolas, Nuriko, Mirai-Trunks, Ainslee, Alisha, Ace and Keeren stood to one side, preparing their weapons, while those who chose to stay on the sidelines and help the fallen, Chichiri, Chiriko and Lorin, stood to the other side. Tasuki suddenly ran into Melissa's backside, causing her to stumble forward. She turned and glared at the ex-bandit, who was chuckling to himself.  
  
Keeren bent down by the sofa, pushing a lock of GT-Trunks's lavender hair behind his ear. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the Saiya- Jin's lips and she whispered into his ear.  
  
"I'll never let you die...."  
  
She stood up straight, wiping her eyes of fresh tears as she stretched in her black armor. She turned to her friends and nodded.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Everyone nodded in return. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who the hell-"  
  
Suddenly, there was a giant flare of ki and the entire front wall of the house was blown away. Cries of fear and pain were heard as debris went flying. Chichiri quickly covered those closest to him with his kesa to keep them safe as everyone else ducked for cover.  
  
When the smoke finally cleared, Teri shook her head and stood, brushing herself of dust. She glared to the east, sensing the ki of the enemy.  
  
"He's here...." She said, taking a battle position, her tail flailing around madly. Keeren stood, letting out a growl of rage as she clenched her fingers like claws and took short breaths as she prepared to attack. The sharp, cruel laugh rang out through the lower half of the building, several of the residents wincing at the pitch of it. Finally, all the smoke disappeared and all that was standing before him was the boy.  
  
"Wow, they're a LOT of you! I'm going to have a busy day!"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Keeren hissed through her teeth, her eyes burning in anger.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. Only one of you heard my name and he is... how can I say this? Unavailable?" He laughed again. "My name is Ryuu-Omoi, my purpose is obvious. I am an genetic wonder, one third Saiya-jin, part Elf, and part Zulang."  
  
He looked across the puzzled face of his enemies.  
  
"I can see you have no idea what a Zulang is. It's an ancient race from a planet far away. I'm afraid I am the last one with their DNA. But they are a powerful creature. In an instant they can switch from mental to physical strength.  
  
"Few of you have seen my full mental strength, but I sense a battle approaching, so I guess I should switch!!"  
  
He laughed again, his fists clenching. Rue threw his head back, still laughing. His heartbeat seemed to ripple over his body, each time it growing. Muscles doubled in size, limps growing. He was getting stronger, faster, and and ten times more powerful than before.  
  
"Ah, SHIT!" Ace cursed, drawing his blade.  
  
"This is my battle!" Keeren interrupted, summoning her red ki. She let out a cry of rage as she powered up.  
  
"Keeren!" Chiriko shouted. Keeren turned her head back to him in time to catch a syringe.  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Keeren smiled and nodded, putting the syringe in the pocket between her chest and armor. She turned back to Ryuu just as he finished his morph.  
  
"How do I look?" Ryuu asked, his voice deeper than before. Keeren let out a battle cry as she lunged forward, fists bared. She began throwing countless punches at Ryuu. He blocked them all with ease. He uppercut Keeren, sending her into the ceiling. Keeren cried out and pulled herself out. She glared down at Ryuu as she summoned a red ball of ki.  
  
"KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!" She cried, sending the blast towards him. He was hit in the chest and he stumbled backwards. She plummeted down to him and kicked him in the nose, hurling his head backwards. Punch after punch she sent into his skull.  
  
Melissa's brow furrowed, and she turned to Chichiri.  
  
"Chiri! Get GT-Trunks and everyone out of here!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now! If we need you we'll come and get you!"  
  
Chichiri nodded. "Right!" He looked to Chiriko and Lorin at his side and nodded to them. Lorin dashed over to where GT-Trunks lay and she picked lifted him from the debris, Chiriko helping with the other side. Chichiri ran back towards the patio while the others hurried behind.  
  
Keeren screamed an infinity of insults as she placed blow after continues blow onto her enemy. Inside she grinned as she felt his ki slowly decreasing.  
  
"Something's not right." Legolas said. "Keeren can't be that strong and be winning so easily!"  
  
"You're right!" Alisha agreed. "Ryuu is much stronger than this...."  
  
Keeren shot behind Ryuu and sent a sharp kick to his back. She heard a loud snap as he hit the ground.  
  
"Now's my chance!" Keeren said aloud. She pulled the syringe from her pocket and looked at it. She flew downwards, holding the syringe reading.  
  
"DIE!!!" She cried, pushing it downwards.  
  
Ryuu let out a laugh as he spun around, his hand smacking the syringe away from Keeren and his other hand snapping a sharp grip around Keeren's throat. She let out a cry as her lungs struggled for air.  
  
"You assume too much." Ryuu said, a sick grin planted onto his face. Keeren coughed and gasped, her hands desperately trying to pull the hand away. Ryuu walked over to where the syringe lay and picked it out of the debris. His gaze shot to Melissa, who was sneaking up slowly on him.  
  
"I wouldn't recommend your doing that."  
  
"And why th' fuck not?"  
  
"Because I'll do this." He tighter his grip on Keeren, causing her to yell out in pain, a tear slid down her cheek. "Only much harder."  
  
Melissa growled, her tail lashing around. She clenched her fists, sparks of electricity flowing in and out of her skin. Ryuu looked towards his torture child and glared at her.  
  
"What is the purpose of this?" He held the syringe up between two fingers. His brow furrowed and he used his weak mental powers to read her thoughts. The information poured into his mind.  
  
"Melt my mind? How very thoughtful! Shame you were too much of a stubborn bitch to know that people can lower their ki levels at will."  
  
"Go... fuck a duck." Keeren gasped, still struggling with the fingers tightly enclosed around her throat.  
  
"Idiot...." Ryuu muttered. He slowly loosened his grip on her, until he finally let go. Keeren hovered in mid air, staring bewildered at the man in front of her.  
  
"Mercy?" She asked, confused.  
  
"Nope." Ryuu replied, his hand quickly went behind her and easily went into her spine.  
  
********************* A/N: To Be Continued.... 


	5. Too many flashbacks to count

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters, they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! *********************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"NNNOOOOOOO!!!" Teri and Melissa cried at the very top of their lungs. Tears freely flowed as Keeren's body went limp, her face showing immense pain. Keeren threw hear head back, eyes wide with fear of the unknown and her jaw sagging in shock. Her expression changed to utter loneliness as her most important and scarring memories flashing past her eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Keeren stood before a large window, the dark sky lightening outside with the signs of dawn. A single tear slide unheeded down her cheek as she felt her fathers hand on her shoulder. Keeren, age of six, looked up at him, her father's expression soft. Stepping away from the window, Keeren felt something inside her heart wasn't right. Something wasn't all right with what she had just witnessed.  
  
Turning one last time, she searched for that window which her mother would be by, looking out at her, from that giant metallic bird.  
  
"Bye bye..." Keeren mouthed, turning away.  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren cried out, the pick-up truck slamming into her side. Her and her bike slammed into the ground. Her helmet broke on impact, yet still protecting her skull from the hard pavement. Keeren opened her tightly shut eyes, looking around. She pulled the bike out from underneath her and walked away.  
  
"Hey! You alright?" The truck driver asked, his physical features hidden by the sunlight above.  
  
Keeren nodded, her tongue running across her front teeth. They felt different now, and the taste of blood flowed through her buds. Tears streaming from her eyes she stepped onto the curb, ignoring the drivers stopping to check her currant health. Keeren didn't care.  
  
She heard her brother's outcries to her, telling her to stop, wait up. Keeren ignored them all. She wanted to be alone.  
  
*********************  
  
She stepped across the large platform, wearing a large robe of purple. On top her head was the cap that showed her new knowledge. She walked up to the headmaster of the school who handed her a diploma wrapped in a purple ribbon. Keeren smiled and shook his hand. Looking out into the crowd, she saw the faces of her friends, family. There was one face she didn't see, a face she knew she'd never see again.  
  
*********************  
  
"I'm not so sure about this dimensional rift." Keeren stated, looking up at Teri. "What if it affects us? What if our eggs go sterile?"  
  
Teri rolled her eyes. "Trust me, I've already been through! I even got a FULL physical at my doctors. I'm fine!"  
  
Keeren nodded and stood up from the table. "Does this mean I might be able to go to the DBZ world?"  
  
Teri nodded, smiling. "Most likely. Can you believe I sat next to Legolas at dinner both nights?"  
  
Keeren giggled. "Actually, yes I can"  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren let out an exhausted sighed as placing her hands behind her head in a relaxing position and walked through the grass of the large field. She'd had been in the DBZ world for a half day and all she had gotten was weird looks so far. She hadn't even found one Z-Fighter yet. Somehow she found this field and she began to wander through it. A sign was posted at the edge of it, but it was too faded for her to read what it said.  
  
Suddenly, a bit of grass a few yards away rustled. Keeren stopped walking and let her hands fall to her sides.  
  
"W.... who's there?" She questioned, voice quivering.  
  
Suddenly, a dark figure, half-silhouetted by the sun, jumped out of the tall grass and stood in front of her. He had lavender hair, and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a dark blue scarf around his neck along with a black tank-top and a light brown coat with a pair of white, rolled up shorts with dark blue knee socks with Velcro strap brown and yellow boots.  
  
They stood silently facing each other for a moment.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked her. Keeren gulped.  
  
"I'm Keeren.... a-and you...?"  
  
He was silent for a moment. "I'm Trunks Briefs."  
  
*********************  
  
Keeren smiled inwardly, her arm looped around GT-Trunks's at her side. The forest circled around them as they walked the path. Behind them about forty yards away lay her new home, its name deemed 'The Issues Pad'. The name was odd, but fun in the same time.  
  
"Y'know why I brought you out here?" Trunks asked, smiling to Keeren. She looked back at him and shook her head.  
  
"To walk?"  
  
Trunks shook his head in return, leading her over to an old wooden bench that looked as if it had been here for years. He sat her down and he sat by her side. Taking her hand into his, he looked into her deep hazel eyes.  
  
"I want to share with you... one of my most deepest and hidden secrets...." He said calmly. He slowly became closer to her until his mouth was beside her ear.  
  
"I love you...." He whispered, pulling back and waiting for her reaction. Keeren's face was of pure shock and yet it was calm at the same time. She gazed into his soft sky blue eyes as he took a soft hold of her chin and slowly brought their lips together.  
  
There they held for a moment or two, until Keeren finally pulled away, a thick blush spread across her face, even her ears.  
  
"I-I love you too.... Trunks-kun no baka." Keeren smiled, returning the embrace, her arms wrapping around his muscular frame, his around her slim.  
  
*********************  
  
"For my first wish..." She said out loud, fisting her hands, getting ready for something amazing. "...is to become a strong Saiya-Jin!"  
  
A moment passed, just before a blast of cool blue energy shot down from the sky and surrounded Keeren's body. The light was like stepping into an oven. Sweat beaded on her forehead as a pain swam through her body. Her entire DNA structure was being changed, her physical statues twisted and mutated into a completely different and better form. She let out a cry of pain as the pain became to immense to hold in, her body floated upwards several feet as the light became hotter.  
  
The light suddenly disappeared as quickly as it came. Keeren fell to the ground, heaving for a breath of air. Melissa ran over to where her friend lay.  
  
"You aright?!" She asked, worried shitless. She held the woman's head up so she looked into his eyes. Keeren's opened her eyes, and she looked over to Melissa. She smiled as she sat up.  
  
"It worked...." She said, in a half whisper.  
  
"How do you know?" Melissa asked, wanting proof.  
  
"This is how" Keeren beamed, reaching behind her and grasping an object. Bringing her hand back, she had a soft furry appendage attached to her just above her rear end.  
  
"Whoa!" Melissa shouted jerking back. "You have a tail!"  
  
"No shit Sherlock." Keeren replied, standing. "All Saiya-jin's d-WA!"  
  
Melissa caught Keeren as she fell backwards. Keeren breathed quickly as she laughed inwardly.  
  
"Guess I have to get used to that thing huh?"  
  
"Yeah, how about you get off me now?" Melissa growled. Keeren stood, her tail stiffened out like a kickstand to keep her balance.  
  
"And now... for my second and third wish!" She said. "I wanna have lavender hair and eyes!"  
  
Another beam of light shot down from the sky, this time a bright yellow. It slammed through Keeren, thrusting her body forward until she was on hands and knees. The light disappeared, leaving her out of breath. She looked up at Melissa, her breath labored, to find light locks of lavender hair hanging over her now lavender eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Keeren's last breath of air came out in a short gasp and whine as her eyes rolled back. Her head hung forward, her entire body limp and growing cold. Ryuu-Omoi let out a short laugh as he jerked the syringe away from her spine, letting her fall to the ground.  
  
"Keeren!!" Melissa called out, hoping it was all just an act. She shook her head as tears impaired her vision and judgment. Ryuu looked towards the stunned group and smirked.  
  
"I have business to attend to."  
  
His body was suddenly engulfed in his green aura as he lunged towards the back. Ace and Ainslee dodged out of his way as he charged towards the forest. Melissa stumbled forward, stunned to silence. With several people at her sides she kneeled at Keeren's side. Taking a hold of her body she lifted it and held her close, as if to capture the last of her essence and keep it in a jar. Her body racked as she let out a stifled sob into her dead friend's shoulder.  
  
Teri put her face into her hands, letting her sobs come welcomed. It was unbearable, watching her best friend, whom she'd known and trusted for the past eight years die before her eyes. It just wasn't worth it.  
  
Mirai-Trunks stood, his sadness not showing but on the inside he was in tears. He'd barely know Keeren but he was a softy for such things. The last time he actually remembered crying was when he'd found Gohan dead in the rain at the wrath of the Androids. Opening his hands he found the scars from his own fingernails from the time he went Super Saiya-jin for the first time. It was a painful memory.  
  
"Hey... wait a tick!" Alisha suddenly said, wiping her tears. "He said he had business to attend to... you don't think he meant GT-Trunks do ya?"  
  
Legolas quickly looked back towards the forest where the green aura of Ryuu- Omoi was still visible.  
  
"They're in trouble!"  
  
*********************  
  
"Can I ask where exactly we're taking Trunks?" Lorin asked Chichiri, who was in front of her, leading the way through the shaded forest.  
  
"Legolas found a cave deep in the heart of the forest. We should be safe in there for the time being na no da."  
  
"Not really"  
  
The trio jumped, stepping away from the source of the voice. A faint green aura came from the area as Ryuu stepped out of it. Lorin glared at him, her free hand going to her dagger.  
  
"Leave us alone Ryuu, before you get hurt." Said Chichiri in a grave voice.  
  
"Why should I? Now give me the boy before I kill another one of you!" Ryuu growled.  
  
"Another one?" Chichiri gasped, he sent his chi out, searching for the missing ki. When he found that Keeren's was not around at all, he shook his head in shock.  
  
"Keeren..." He said quietly, grief taking him over.  
  
"K-chan?!" Lorin exclaimed, looking up at Chichiri. "No!"  
  
"I'm afraid he is not lying. She's fallen."  
  
Lorin blinked away her tears as she glared at Ryuu, her teeth clenched and grip on the dagger tightening.  
  
"Give me the boy..." Ryuu repeated, his patience growing thin. Chichiri frowned, summoning the Shunjuko to his hands.  
  
"No." Chichiri said simply, stepping in front of Lorin and Chiriko.  
  
"No? Hmmm... I'm afraid that answer is not allowed. Try again."  
  
"You'll never get your way!" Chichiri shouted, twirling the Shunjuko in front of him. He let out a battle cry and jumped forward, preparing to bring the golden staff down upon him. The wind pushed past the monk's face, his hair whipping up. He suddenly stopped, letting out a short gasp of pain as his bangs fell over into his face. Ryuu looked up at Chichiri, a sinister grin spreading across his lips. He flexed the fingers on his left hand, feeling the blood flow down his wrist.  
  
Chichiri croaked out a breath of air, specks of blood going with it as he looked down to his abdomen, where he found Ryuu's hand freshly impaled into it. His mask fell off his face, revealing his face of utter horror and pain, a slim stream of blood dibbling from the corner of his mouth. Ryuu smiled even more when he discovered his victim's pain.  
  
"You make me sick." Chichiri stated, glaring down at Ryuu.  
  
"Good." Ryuu replied. He placed his free hand on Chichiri's chest and pushed away from him, the monk sickly sliding off his fist. Chichiri hit the ground in a small thud, his eye looking upwards.  
  
"Chichir-ai!!" Chiriko cried out, dropping GT-Trunks and dashing up to Chichiri. As he kneeled by him, he lifted his head. Chichiri looked up at him and smiled. He suddenly coughed and his head fell limp to the side, his eye closing. Chiriko let out a choked sob as he held his fellow Seishi to his chest. He couldn't believe it, he was gone.  
  
"Now, GIVE ME THE BOY!!" Ryuu roared, stepping towards Lorin. She let out a small whimper as she knew if Chichiri-san had no chance against him Keeren as well, than she'd be destroyed in an instant. Ryuu raised his hand to her and Trunks, a small ball of ki forming, it's light illuminating the forest as sweat beaded on Lorin's forehead.  
  
Suddenly, out of the trees came a quartet of swords, each coated with a different color of ki. Ryuu cried out as four parts of his body were raked across with hot blades. Lorin took this chance to dart away with Trunks to a safer distance.  
  
The quartet stopped their attack and pulled away from Ryuu, Ace and Alisha to the left and Teri and Mirai-Trunks to the right. Each had a separate blade, each a distinguished ki of turquoise through gold.  
  
Teri and Alisha let out twin battle cries as they jumped forward, blade and laser sword gleaming. They hit him many times, slashing continuously at his legs, blood spurting from his knees and ankles. Mirai and Ace leapt forward, while the two girls did their part. Ace dodged Ryuu's arm as he flung it past them to attack. He punched him in the jaw and impaled his left arm. Mirai slashed down upon Ryuu's shoulder, smacking his face with a yellow ki ball.  
  
Teri pulled back, yelling at the other three to back off. She jutted her hands forward, glaring at Ryuu who was turning to her. Her left hand became surrounded in a red aura while the right became a bright yellow. A ball of fire formed and became surrounded in electricity as Teri jumped into the air, throwing her hands at Ryuu as a blast of fire and electricity shot down at him, engulfing him in fire and lighting. He yelled out in pain as he writhed and thrashed at the electricity and tried to cover his scorched skin. Teri stopped her attack as she dropped down.  
  
Mirai began to weave a pattern in the air with his hands until he finally jutted them forward.  
  
"BURNING ATTACK!!" He shouted as he shot a ki blast of Ryuu, who didn't even try to dodge or block it.  
  
Everyone stepped back watching Ryuu, who was hunched over, gasping for breath  
  
"FOOLS!" He barked, pulling his aura out and covering his body with the sick green. "You cannot destroy something like me like a simple toy! I am the alpha! I am superior! I AM GOD!"  
  
Suddenly, an arrow hit him in the left shoulder. He looked at it, glaring. Another arrow hit him in the other shoulder. Growling, he ripped them out, just as a dozen more arrows shot down from the forest, hitting in random spots. He let out a roar of fury as he ripped them out one by one. From the sides, a male and female battle cry as Legolas and Ainslee charged out of the forest, pulling out their blades. Legolas slashed down upon Ryuu with the white blades and Ainslee with the black.  
  
Teri stepped away from the battle towards Chiriko.  
  
"Do you have any more of that green stuff?" She asked the boy, kneeling.  
  
"The 'brain melters?' "  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Yes, they're on my desk. Please hurry."  
  
Ace let out a battle cry as he pulled a blaster from the inside of his cloak and attached it to his right hand. He aimed quickly and let out several rounds of yellow energy. They hit Ryuu dead on, yet the monster showed no signs of weakening.  
  
Alisha positioned her hands palm down to the ground and closed her eyes. After a moment of deep concentration, large chunks of the ground pulled away from the earth. Alisha snapped her eyes open and threw her arms in Ryuu's direction. The land mass charged at him and on impact sent him to the ground, only to push himself back up again, brushing himself off.  
  
"You cannot defeat me!!" Ryuu shouted, recovering his aura. He dashed towards Ace and Alisha, catching them off guard. His large hands took a hold of Alisha's hair and Ace's face as he charged up to twin trees and smashed them into it. Alisha cried out as the rock hard wood split into her back. Ace let out a muffled yell as his head was pushed into the wood.  
  
There was a sudden shout of an eastern language and a arm of fire leapt out of the darkness and whipped at Ryuu, scorching his body. Ryuu yelled in agony as his eyes searched the wood to find Tasuki with the diamond fan-The Tessen-wrapped tightly in his hands.  
  
Ryuu suddenly let out a small grunt. His grip loosened on Ace and Alisha, letting them slide down the tree and onto the ground. After about three seconds of him standing there, Ryuu's eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to his knees and then to the ground as Ace and Alisha scattered away from him. Alisha looked up above Ryuu to find Teri floating there, looking down at Ryuu with a glare on her face. She hocked up a logy and spat onto Ryuu's now dead body.  
  
****************************************** To Be Continued.. ****************************************** 


	6. Look! It's Renee!

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters; they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! ********************* Chapter 6  
  
The entire party of eight stood around the body, most were of anger the others were blank. Everyone knew that Ryuu was dead, but deeper inside they didn't think he was completely gone. A sudden flash of bright light encased Ryuu's body and it reformed into the childish body. His ki was gone; nothing was left of him to count him as living.  
  
"Nan...i?" A confused voice came. GT-Trunks lifted his head, holding it with one hand as he looked blearily around the group. "What happened?"  
  
Lorin smiled and let the Saiya-man stand on his own two feet. "He's been defeated."  
  
Trunks beamed, glancing over to Ryuu's small body. His eyes ran over the faces of everyone around. When he came to Teri, he noticed she wasn't looking at him as she looked away, tears in her eyes. He then looked around quicker this time. He saw that neither Melissa nor Keeren were there. He could sense Melissa's back at the Issues house, but Keeren's was missing.  
  
"Whe-what happened to Keeren?" Trunks asked, his voice grave as he gave everyone a serious look. Half looked away and the others didn't answer.  
  
*********************  
  
Melissa wrapped her fit arms around her legs as she sat in a ball. Resting her head on her knees, she looked onward past Keeren's cold body. Keeren's arms were rested on her abdomen and she was put into a proper resting position. Melissa couldn't believe what had just happened in two days. First, she'd finally gotten her wishes, to become a Saiya-jin and have healing and shape-shifting powers. But when Ryuu-Omoi came around, just barely a day after it happened and murdered her best friend, she didn't think there was much left to go on for.  
  
She took in a sniffled breath and blinked tears away. She had to continue from this. They'd be able to wish her back someday, half a year, that couldn't be too long, could it? There were plenty of things she could concentrate on. Tasuki for one reason. The man she loved and he loved her in return. Her sister, Teri, wouldn't be too happy if Melissa quit wanting to live so soon into her life, it just wasn't like the high-spirited yet harsh woman.  
  
Melissa lifted her head and turned to the back end of the house. There were several forms there, three in front. Teri, Ace and GT-Trunks. "They've killed him." Melissa thought, smiling inwardly. Near the back, she saw two people close together, Lorin and Chiriko; they were holding something between them. Standing, Melissa tried to get a better look at them when she found what they were holding was non-other than the blue haired monk.  
  
"God... no...." Melissa muttered, shaking her head, fresh tears formed as she turned away, trying not to look at any of the dead. Strong arms wrapped around her as she turned and pressed her face into Tasuki's shoulder, a sob or two emitting from her.  
  
GT-Trunks walked forward, towards Keeren's body. His face was emotionless as he towered above it. A tear slid down his cheek as he fell to his knees. Trunks was blinded with grief. He looked upon Keeren's still face, her lavender hair framing her face. Trunks smiled as he took in a clogged breath, taking a strand of the lavender hair into his hands. It was just like his. Did she love him that much? New tears came, as he knew she was gone.  
  
"What the...."  
  
The ones with the best hearing looked up when they heard the voice. There stood Renee, standing on the edge of the road, her voltzwagon bug behind her. Her eyes were open wide as her jaw hung open, staring at the wreckage of the house.  
  
Nuriko stepped forward, folding his arms. "Welcome home Renee" He said, trying to act cheerfully.  
  
Melissa rolled her eyes, pulling away from Tasuki. "Great time for you to take a vacation Ni-rae. You could have been some use."  
  
Renee pointed her finger at the house, stuttering. "Wha-wha-wha... what the hell happened....?"  
  
Nuriko sighed as he walked up to Renee and started to explain everything. Renee popped in questioned here and there but the seishi quickly answered them before continuing on with his story.  
  
"Chichiri... and Keeren? Th-they're gone?" Renee inquired when Nuriko had finished. She shook her head, tears forming. Nuriko nodded solemnly, his own eyes closed to keep his own tears from showing.  
  
Melissa looked down upon the two. Her tail suddenly brushed by her leg, offering some kind of a 'hug' to make her feel better. She looked down at, when a thought struck her. Of coarse! She suddenly turned to her sister and the rest of the group.  
  
"We can still wish 'em back!" Melissa said with a whoop.  
  
"Yeah, in six months." Teri scoffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"No no no no no!" Melissa shook her head. "Renee still has her three wishes! She doesn't even know about 'em so she still has all three!"  
  
"I had three?!" Renee screeched madly, jerking her sight to Melissa.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of my wishes? Hell no!" Renee yelled back. Suddenly a brown tail came down from under her long jacket, exposing itself to all. "I was up north, minding my own business and I guess I said that I wished I was a Saiya-jin. 'N then this weird blue light hit me an' after about... a minute... I was a Saiya-jin!"  
  
"Sooo.. I guess she has two more then right?" Nuriko said back to the rest of the group, a grin planted on his face. Melissa nodded, grinning as well and then suddenly clapped her hands.  
  
"Aright! C'mon! You can wish back more than one person in a wish! Wish back 'chiri and K-chan!" She shouted.  
  
Renee nodded, grinning. "Alright, I wish for Keeren and Chichiri t' be revived 'n perfect health." She said calmly. "....No sweat!"  
  
Seconds flew by, feeling like minutes. Suddenly, out of the blue, twin ivory beams shot down from the sky, both aiming for the two fallen warriors. As soon as they hit, they exploded into small energy orbs and fluttered away, leaving a pale glow on Keeren and Chichiri.  
  
Keeren opened her eyes, and blinked a few times before focusing on GT- Trunks's tear-filled eyes. The Saiya-man wasn't listening in on the conversation around him and didn't hear the wish made. Trunks blinked, his eyes growing wide with shock as a smile grew on his face.  
  
"Trunks-kun...." Keeren smiled, reaching up to him. "....no BAKA!" She yelled, sitting up and bashing him in the back of the head.  
  
"Itai! Whaddai do?!"  
  
"You know exactly what you did! You didn't take proper precautions to actually kill the guy your fighting before he could seriously hurt you!" Keeren barked, pulling Trunks into a headlock.  
  
"Aie!" Trunks screamed with glee, happy she was alive, in the same time, he didn't like his ear being pulled. "How could I!! It's against my morals!!"  
  
"Screw your fucking morals!"  
  
Melissa grinning looking at the two who were wrestling like a couple of kids. A whoop of joy was heard as she turned to Chichiri, who was dancing for joy with Teri, who was just enjoying the fact he was alive, unaware of Legolas's jealousy.  
  
"Cool." Renee grinned, turning to Nuriko. She placed a finger on her chin as she thought.  
  
"Hey Nuriko, you know how you wanted Miaka to wish to you be a girl with Suzaku but were disappointed when it couldn't happen?"  
  
Nuriko looked at her and arched an eyebrow. "Yeah...."  
  
"I know a way that it might work...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
********************* A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was kind of short... but I like this version compared to the first version. *gags* One more chapter! I dunno if it'll be short or not! I might add something a bit nice!!  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	7. Hey! That's my ticklish spot!

Ryuu-Omoi's Wrath Written by: Fira Flame  
  
I do not own these characters, they belong to their respective owners. Keeren belongs to me and Missy and Teri belong to Missy and Teri.  
  
This is a re-written version of the original version I wrote in the summer of 2002, it sucked royal ass, so I'm re-writing it! Enjoy! ********************* Chapter 7  
  
Teri charged through the forest, the shadows of the mid-day casting over her as she sent her senses out, searching for what might come. Her new Saiya-elf blood was extraordinary. Not only could she smell, hear, see, feel and taste things better, but she could sense the presence of anyone or anything nearby. Yeah, the tail was a plus, but she loved the fact she could fly easily now without straining herself.  
  
(The wind blows, I'll lean into the wind, my angle grows, I'll use it to win)  
  
She sent a hand down to her waist, where her sword was strapped, the other went out in front  
  
(The more you say, the more I defy you, so get out of my way)  
  
to protect from any incoming attacks. Suddenly, an arrow shot out from her left. Teri pulled her sword out immediately and slashed at it, sending it to the ground in halves. A blurred form came out from behind her and slashed at her. Teri spun around and pulled her blade up to block. Mirai grinned and pushed harder on the other sword. Teri grinned at him and pulled her sword away quickly. As soon as Mirai's sword hit the ground, Teri spun her leg around and connected her foot into his side.  
  
Mirai grabbed the Z sword, which had been knocked from his grip and charged at this opponent, using his skills to find a away to hit her in her weak point, her feet. Ever since he'd started to train her, her weak point was in her feet, he never knew why, and a few times tried to make her use it as a strength but it didn't work. So now, he had to use it as an advantage.  
  
Teri figured out what he was doing quickly and she leapt up, slamming her foot into Mirai's face. Mirai grunted before regaining his composure. He frowned and threw his sword aside, resorting to hand to hand combat. Teri was surprised on Mirai's sudden refusal of the Z blade and wasn't ready for his oncoming attack. With a cry of pain, she found herself pinned to a tree, Mirai an inch or two from her face.  
  
"You need to watch out for that." He said simply, a smug grin plastered on his face. "Not all enemies have a tolerance like me." Teri frowned in his face as her hands silently moved towards his stomach. Mirai let out a suddenly burst of laughter as Teri tickled his belly. Mirai lost his grim on Teri's upper arms as he pulled away, swatting her hands away.  
  
"Curse you for finding my weak point"  
  
"You found mine, so why couldn't I find yours?"  
  
"I'm your sensei"  
  
"That gives me a better reason." Teri replied, folding her arms. Suddenly, Legolas came down the path, frowning at his slain arrow on the ground.  
  
"Konichi-wa Legolas-sama" Mirai said, smirking. "Arigato for the arrow, it put her off balance for the whole spar."  
  
"Your welcome." The elf replied, then looked at Teri. "I did PLAN on using that later, thank you." He frowned.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have shot it at me!" Teri exclaimed, a grin growing. She stalked up to Legolas and put her hands on her hips, beginning a whole new argument.  
  
*********************  
  
Nuriko was spread eagle on a large floating air mattress in the middle of the pool. She looked up at the sky, squinting at the noon sun.  
  
"Ah-hoy!" A voice shouted. Nuriko sat up and looked over to the side and found Keeren floating up on a large orange inner tube. Nuriko smiled and waved. She looked over the edge of the mattress, into the deep of the water. Gravity suddenly took over as she pushed that part of the mattress down and with a curse, she fell in, the mattress flopping on top of her. Keeren went into a fit of laughter, kicking her legs as Nuriko bubbled to the surface.  
  
"Dam these fucking boobs." Nuriko cursed, looking down at herself. She was only slightly thinner than before, much curvier but the one thing she couldn't get the hang of was the breasts...  
  
"Why do I keep falling over from these damn things!"  
  
"It's the same as people who get implants, it takes a while to get used to the weight! That's all."  
  
"Yeah, well fuck getting used to them..."  
  
"You want to be male again?"  
  
"HELL no!"  
  
"Hey! c'mon guys! QUIET!" A voice yelled. Keeren turned and saw Melissa laying down on a blanket, obviously trying to tan. Keeren frowned and gave her the bird.  
  
"Yeah, well fuck YOU!"  
  
*********************  
  
A/N: Wonderful place to end it huh? Missy's gonna kill me.....  
  
Hope you enjoyed the rewrite!!  
  
Fira Flame  
  
Issues-People with problems is copyright of Fira Flame Productions. Only the four original members are aloud to change ANYTHING that is permanent! [Missy, Teri, Keeren and Renee]  
  
Have a nice day! 


End file.
